Get Closer
by Unnatural Disaster
Summary: Francis didn't think he would be spending Chirstmas Eve stuck in a closet and being viciously attacked by a roach. Hey, at least the girl of his dreams is stuck along with him. AU, FranceSey.


**A/N: Hi there! Thank you for clicking on the link that lead you to this very story :3 I haven't written anything for a while, especially not het, so I might be... really... rusty... -cough- I write too much BL for my own good sometimes... Ahem. Anyways, onto the story. This is for itoe-san on LJ, I joined the FrancexSey secret santa xD I can't really stand Francis with anyone except with Seychelles (especially not FrUk, sorry about that =P). I genderbent some characters and they all have human names, sorry if you're uncomfortable with that (cuz I know I wasn't). But anyways, on with the story! Don't forget to R&R.**

**EDIT (1/8/10): Fixed all typos. I swear, when I upload these things, half the letters go missing *shakes fist angrily at ffn***

**

* * *

**

She pressed her lips into a fine line, smoothing out her lip gloss. Looking over her reflection critically in the mirror, she nodded slightly in approval. Her hair was twisted perfectly up in a fancy style that was held together with various shiny trinkets. A few chocolate brown locks escaped, framing her face perfectly. Her makeup was perfect too, the eye shadow complimenting her crimson red spaghetti strap dress and her lip gloss enhancing her lips, making them look fuller.

Just perfect.

Smiling, satisfied after hours of preparation, she grabbed one of her many clutches and walked towards the front of her dorm. Glancing at the many pairs of shoes she owned, she pulled out a cute pair of high heels, one she bought on sale just for this occasion.

As she was putting her shoes on, a knock on the door disturbed her, she realized who it was. The brunette got up and opened the door, to her surprise it was none than her friend, Lynnette. It wasn't Lynnette herself that surprised her, but what she was wearing.

"Lynnette. Did you finally shoot Vash with the gun he keeps under his pillow?"

Lynnette's cheeks caught on fire, exploding in vibrant shades of reds and pinks, "N-no, he's doing a science project with, uh, R-roderich, you know me better than that, Madeline."

Madeline couldn't help but smirk a little; it wasn't everyday she got to tease her friend about the strapless black and white polka dress she wore. Sure, it wasn't exactly skin tight, very revealing, or left little to the imagination, but the fact that her shoulders were exposed would've sent her over protective brother into fits of anger. Despite all this, she was dressed rather conservatively and her hair was done as if this was any other day, down with a ribbon neatly tied in her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair.

The Seychellois girl, nonetheless, didn't stop smirking, "Let's go, can't keep your precious Peter Kirkland waiting, his mind is going to blow after seeing you in this."

"Madeline, I'm n-not going to let you c-cheat off my test in Chemistry," the Liechtensteiner shot a glared that lacked the intensity she needed to back up her threat.

Madeline bit back a comment but continued giving her a teasing look.

"Come on, Lynnette, we're going to be late," Madeline got up, slightly wobbling in the high heels, but still walked confidently, "I don't want to be late for the Gakuen Winter Ball. This only comes once a year."

Lynnette agreed, nodding in confirmation. The ball was held in the ballroom, a few floors down from the dorm rooms, which was very convenient, since they didn't have to travel in the freezing cold to some ballroom far away. Madeline ushered Lynnette out and locked the door to her room, making sure that her dorm room was locked. Last time she forgot, a certain annoying Frenchman got a hold of her undergarments, which to this day she still didn't get it back.

"So, Madeline." Lynnette quietly spoke, the echo of their footsteps resounded throughout the empty hallways, "A-are you going to go with F-francis?"

"What makes you think that?" Madeline snorted, "Oh please, I'm going to find a real man, one that doesn't pull on my pigtails during Trig, try to get a peek under my skirt in History, steal my pens in Biology or make fun of my thick accent in French. Francis is the epitome of childish. Heck, if you search up that word in the dictionary you would fin-"

"Find his picture n-next to the w-word, I know Maddy, you told me multiple t-times," Lynnette sighed, "But I think you guys are cute together. The f-fact that you have s-so many classes together says s-something."

"Really," the Seychellois woman retorted rather sarcastically, "His friend, Gilbert was it? His granddad owns this place along with the other guy… the granddad of the Vargas sisters? Anyways, its Gilbert's fault that I have so many classes with him, not fate or whatever crap you're implying."

"But still," the Liechtensteiner protested, "He's been flirt-"

"Annoying," Madeline interrupted, correcting the blonde.

Said blonde looked slightly annoyed, but continued, "Annoyed you from the time you signed up for c-cooking lessons when you were fifteen until now, and you're seventeen, I b-believe."

"It doesn't change the fact that I harbor absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever and just fine his antics _very_ annoying," the brunette slightly growled, "I don't want to talk about him anymore. Let's go, we're already late for the ball."

Lynnette nodded, dropping the subject immediately. The pair walked in silence, not comfortable but not bearable at the same time.

In fact, they were both so into their own world and musings, they didn't noticed the janitor mopping the hallway with a rather wet mop. They didn't notice the 'Caution: Floor Wet' sign a few yards ahead and Madeline certainly didn't notice the unnoticeable puddle of water the janitor forgot to mop up a few yards before. As she turned the corner, it was only inevitable that she would step into said puddle and loose her balance due to the lack of focus. She certainly didn't expect to skid down the hallway in her heels and right into a semi-empty closet. Of course, her instincts kicked in at the last minute and Madeline grabbed the doorknob to prevent herself from falling face first into the room full of rather dangerous cleaning equipment. Coincidentally, the door closed behind her due to the force she collected along this dangerous journey.

As a result, the door slammed behind her as she fell into the closet. If it was any other closet, she would've normally opened the door and walked out as if nothing happened. No, this closet had a _lock_ on it and, luckily for Madeline, it was one of those locks that needed a key on both sides of the door knob.

"Maddy!" there was a frantic pounding on the door, "Are you alright?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm having the time of my life in this supply closet, forget the fact that I could've twisted an ankle or broke one of my many bones."

"Don't w-worry Maddy," the voice was laced with panic, "I'll get help."

"I'm not, just hurry," Madeline shouted, "This closet has a funky odor and I don't want to find out where it's coming from."

She couldn't hear Lynnette's reply, so she figured that she already ran away to get help. Despite this, in retrospect, Madeline wished that she stayed in this closet instead of urging her friend to get help.

* * *

Francis sighed, bored out of his mind. He was at the ever so prestigious ball held only once a year by his private school, Gakuen Hetalia. Even though it was supposedly a blast and a great time, Francis was feeling quite the opposite, especially when he watched his friends dance with their beaus. His Spaniard friend, Antonio, was currently rambling away to the Vargas bitc- girl, named Lovina who was glaring back with a look that conveyed the message, 'Shut Up' with a colorful repertoire of curse words in between. One the other hand, his German friend, Gilbert, was hitting on his younger cousin, Marcella, which he really didn't approve of but then again, who was he to stand in the way of l'amor? Their current predicaments left Francis by the punch bowl, drinking said punch all alone.

Seriously, what happened to bros before hos?

He sighed once more, sipping on his punch casually, wishing he spiked it. And that he had a date. Not that he couldn't get one if he wanted to, it was just that it was a last minute thing and all the girls he asked already have dates. And sure, he could've seduced those girls into going out with him, but having even more guys with vendettas against him didn't seem that appealing at the moment.

So when he saw a familiar blonde weaving through the crowd, he perked up. If Lynnette's here, that means _she's_ here. Giving himself a small pep talk, his lips curved into the arrogant smirk that was always present and he made his way towards the Liechtensteiner.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Francis smiled flirtatiously, "You look nice to-"

Lynnette interrupted him, panting heavily, "M-madeline, she's-"

"What happened?" Francis's facial expressions contorted into one that expressed worry.

"Tr-trapped in a c-closet," the Liechtenstein was still panting heavily.

Francis raised his eyebrows.

Well, looks like he was going to have some fun tonight after all.

**

* * *

**

Madeline let out a frustrated growl; being trapped in a closet for god knows how long can make you quite agitated after all.

"Maddy! I g-got help!"

Madeline perked up as her friend's voice, and smiled. Finally, she would be out of this hell hole.

"_Maddy,_ why are you trapped in a closet? Having a little impromptu escapade and the door happened to be jammed there when you're done?"

Scratch that, she was entering another part of hell, one she cleverly dubbed _Francis_.

"Lynnette, what the shit," Maddy yelled quite angrily at her friend, "Why did you bring Francis? Out of all the people you can bring!"

"B-beacause I didn't want to b-bring Vash and I couldn't f-find Peter."

"Maddy, you shattered my heart into a million pieces," the Frenchman's voice felt like nails against the chalkboard to the Seychellois at the moment, "And here I thought, you would be happy to see me."

"I'm going to eviscerate you if you don't shut up," Madeline added as an afterthought, "And get me out of this closet."

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a bunch._ But_, you have to dance with me at least once, mon cher."

"No," Madeline replied quickly, as if rejecting Francis was her second nature. Oh wait, it is.

"I guess I'm leaving," the Frenchman whistled, "Have fun in that closet of yours."

"Okay, fine," Madeline said urgently, the putrid odor which somehow resembled B.O., was starting to get to her, "_One _dance. That's all. And your hands stay on my hips, any higher or lower, I won't guarantee that you'll be leaving with all your body parts intact."

"Oui," she can practically hear the Frenchman smirk. She knew she would regret it.

There was silence after that, and a quiet murmur was heard from the other side, Madeline couldn't hear so well, as the door was rather quite thick. She could see the door knob being twisted rather viciously and the door moved slightly from time to time, shuddering from the pure force of being manhandled. After many attempts, the door opened rather abruptly and light poured into the empty closet, blinding Madeline for a moment. The dark closet was quite a stark contrast against the illuminated hallways.

"Let's be on our way, I need to get to that dance as soon as possible after all," Francis spoke, his voice was smooth like velvet and quite entrancing when Madeline thought about it. He sounded different now that she wasn't trapped in a closet.

"F-"

Before Madeline could finish her reply, Francis suddenly fell on top of her, she looked up and saw that the Frenchman was also rather surprised; both of their eyes were wide in shock and both were completed off guard. Because of Francis's weight, both of them stumbled back into the closet that Madeline thought she escaped. Francis, making the same mistake Madeline did, grabbed the door knob to hopefully save himself, but the door slammed on them instead.

"_Lynnette_," Madeline hissed, venom dripping off her words, "You are going to die. No, scratch that, I'm going to strap you to a table, take out an organ every day, sell it to the black market, and watch you slowly die."

Francis looked quite scared of the brunette at the moment.

All she heard as a reply were giggles.

"Aw, Madeline," Lynnette continued to giggle, "You'll thank me for this when you guys have cute brown haired, blue eyed children!"

A growl escaped Madeline's throat as she incessantly pound on the door, but all she received as replies were giggles.

"Bye Madeline," she could hear Lynnette's voice fading away, getting softer and softer, "Have fun!"

Madeline stopped pounding on the door; she knew that her friend wasn't in the vicinity of this closet anymore. She sighed as she turned around and saw the smirking Frenchmen.

"So, Maddy, can we-"

"No."

"What about if we-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"W-"

"_No_."

The Frenchman frowned, "I know you want me, Maddy, stop being stubborn."

Maddy groaned. She would be stuck here for a while.

And she thought the stench was bothering her back then, now it somehow crept back with vengeance and Madeline suddenly felt a bit queasy.

It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I'm stuck, _in a closet_, on one of the most _important_ days in my high school career," Madeline mumbled to no one in particular, quite pissed off at the fact that she was stuck in a closet on one of the most important days in her high school career. Francis on the other hand, was quite amused at the brunette's antics. Who knew staying silent and watching her moan and groan about everything that went wrong in her life so far would be so interesting?

"Well, if you're bored, we can do some more, interesting activities," the innuendo in Francis's voice was loud and clear that it shouldn't even be labeled as an innuendo.

"Francis, even though my sanity is slowly deteriorating with you in the room, it's still somewhat intact so I'm probably not going to throw myself at you anytime soon."

"Madeline, you'll eventually come to your senses, you'll see," Francis gave the brunette one of his seductive smirk and in reply she sent him one of her many death glares reserved just for the Frenchman.

"You are the funniest person I've ever m-"

Madeline stopped in her sentence and let out an ear piercing shriek, jumping immediately on Francis, her face contained one of pure terror.

"Mon cher, I always knew I was irresistible, but you are really flattering me ri-"

"Shut the fuck up, there's a fucking _roach_ on the floor, ohmigod, ohmigod," true to Madeline's words, there was a rather giant cockroach on the floor, and Francis's eyes widened slightly at the slight.

"That is nasty."

"Is that all you can do? What kind of a man are you? Kill it for Pete's sake!"

"And get my brand new leather shoes _dirty_? Are you _mad_, woman?"

"Francis, it's getting closer, ohmigod, step on it already!"

"In your dreams, Maddy," the Frenchman scoffed, trying to put on a brave front, but he was just as scared as the Seychellois.

"Francis it's getting closer, ohmigod," Madeline practically shrieked out her words, backing up into the door of the broom closet, her back pressing against Francis. Not that it helped much; the closet was only so big.

All this time, Francis didn't dare look at the roach, for he knew he would panic if he saw the roach directly. He couldn't focus on anything else with Madeline shrieking every other minute so he naturally forgot about his resolve to keep his eyes off the floor.

What a big mistake it was on his part.

Looking at the roach, crawling ever so slowly towards the duo, its beady little eyes started back at Francis as its antennas twitch ever so slightly.

"Oh my fucking god, that thing is fucking _huge_!"

It was at least two inches, if not, more. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

"No shit Sherlock, when were you born, yesterday? Be a man and kill it already!"

"No, I can't, it's too big. Oh my god, we're all going to die Maddy!" Francis's eyes started filling with undiluted horror.

"Francis, I don't want to die, I'm too young," Madeline sobbed slightly.

"Madeline, if we don't make it, I just want you to know," Francis gulped slightly as the _thing_ got closer, "I really like you. A lot. And I'm serious, mon cher."

Madeline stopped trembling and looked at Francis with wide eyes.

"Uh," Madeline cleared her throat, "Well, since we're going to die anyways, I never really hated you. I just thought you were joking and that kinda pissed me off. If we make it, which we won't, I'll go out on a date with you."

Francis's eyes widened and his lips soften into a smile, "That would be lovely."

There was a pregnant pause, before Francis continued.

"Does this mean we can kiss?"

Madeline started at Francis, contemplating.

"Oh what the heck. We're going to die anyways."

She grabbed the collar of Francis's shirt and pulled him down towards her, shocking the Frenchman himself, and forcing him into a passionate kiss. Francis returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Madeline pressed herself into Francis, forcing Francis to place more pressure against the door her was leaning on.

Suddenly, the door _moved_ and the make out session was rudely interrupted as the both fell onto the ground, Francis cushioning Madeline.

"Whoa, Francis, way to go!"

Francis wanted to smack himself right now. Actually, he wants to smack the albino that was currently looking down on him with a smirk that implied he knew it all.

"Got your text. Said you were stuck in the closet with the 'girl of your dreams' and that you guys were doing all 'sorts of explicit stuff' and that the 'the door was jammed after our heated session of sex' and that you 'needed my help'," the albino continued to smirk, his ruby red eyes glittered with mirth as he made air quotes around certain words he spoke.

"_What?_" Madeline shrieked as she got off of Francis. The blonde pouted, he really liked the position he was in before, but followed the brunette's example nonetheless.

"It's not what you think it is, Madeline," he tried to smother her anger, unfortuneatley his efforts were futile.

"Oh, are you calling Gilbert a liar now?"

"Yeah, Francis, are you calling the awesome me a liar? I swear, I'll make you pay, and you better watch out for your vital regions," Gilbert threatened.

"Gilbert, leave or I'll show Marcella where you keep those _pictures_ you have of her," Gilbert wasn't exactly stupid and vanished before Francis could utter another word.

Leaving Madeline and him alone, together, in awkward silence.

"Francis, you're such a jerk," Madeline mumbled before attempting to stalk away.

"Wait, Madeli-"

Francis grabbed Madeline's arm, stopping her in her track. She promptly turned around and kneed him in the groin, causing Francis to collapse onto the floor and writhing in pain.

"No, I will _not_ wait, and I will definitely not wait for you on our date tomorrow at Ricky's Pizza Parlor at three PM sharp!"

The brunette stalked away, leaving Francis alone, still writhing in pain.

Despite his current situation, he managed to make out with the girl he's been after for a while now and not to mention, score a date. Two of his many life goals accomplished within a few hours.

He was officially a happy camper.

* * *

**A/N: Formatting this was a bitch D: FFN can be so difficult sometimes... Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please press that irresistable button on the bottom that is labeled 'Review' and you will have my enternal gratitude. Okay, maybe not my enternal gratitude, but I would appreciate it (: Oh, and if you couldn't figure it by now, Marcella is Matthew (PruCan=My OTP. Srsly.) And Lynnette was Liechtenstein (yes, I memorized how to spell it xD). Didn't like the sterotypical Lily, just doesn't appeal to me, bleh. Last but not least, Madeline was Seychelles, requested by my secret santa recipant. Thank you for reading, and as I mentioned before, review (:**

**Happy Holidays~**


End file.
